heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Abalone
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: radial-gradient(circle at 50% 50%, #fff 10%, transparent 1px), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 50%, #ffffb2 20%, transparent 1px), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #FFF44F 50%, transparent 1px); background-color: #A9F5D0; background-size: 50px 50px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Background Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | SeaWing1983 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Coding | Flare0324 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Kind, Caring |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Light blue, ocean blue accents, mother-of-Pearl colored underbelly, extra gill |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Abalone |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Polaroid - Imagine Dragons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | MBTI Personality | |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#000; background: radial-gradient(circle at 50% 50%, #fff 10%, transparent 1px), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 50%, #ffffb2 20%, transparent 1px), radial-gradient(circle at 50% 100%, #FFF44F 50%, transparent 1px); background-color: #A9F5D0; background-size: 50px 50px; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character Information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 26 (Dragon Years) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | SeaWing Princess, Warrior |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | SeaWings |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | Bring peace to her tribe and Pyrrhia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | Kingdom of the Sea |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | Ninegills (Twin brother), Parakeet (Sister in law), Swan (Niece), Lorikeet (Niece) |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Shadowrunner, Skylar, Comet |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Animus |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Animus powers, long powerful tail, very sharp talons |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | |} |} 'Foreword' Princess Abalone does not belong to Flare. SeaWing1983 wanted me to code her page and I have agreed to do so. Therefore, all character traits belong to SeaWing1983 while the coding was done by me. Abalone is a female Animus SeaWing. 'Description' Princess Abalone is a female animus SeaWing who lives in the Kingdom of the Sea. She has the royal sewing pattern on the underside of her wings. She has mostly the same pattern of her twin brother, Prince Ninegills except the colors are slightly different. She has an under belly with a mother-of-pearl coloring, her scales are a light blue with ocean blue accents on her horns, gills and webbing. She has nine gills instead of eight. Her eyes are the same light aqua shade as her brother. Abalone always wears a diamond shaped tanzanite necklace on a silver chain to symbolize her relation to SeaWing royalty. She also has other pearl necklaces and small abalone earrings, and small abalone earrings. The only thing she wears going into battle is her tanzanite necklace. 'Back Story' Princess Abalone was born at the same time as her twin brother, Prince Ninegills, on a night with two full moons, the largest and the smallest. They were both born with animus powers and their mother quickly began to teach them the dangers and privileges of this new power. They were very scared of turning evil and homicidal so they very rarely used their powers as they grew up. She wanted to serve her mother and tribe so she joined the forces. She served in the army for most of her life and is a very good fighter since she trained since her childhood. She was never really interested in love, so she usually spends her days training and studying. She is very good in school and enjoys science, PE, and english. She loves parrots and therefore, visits the Rainforest Kingdom very frequently. She also goes there to visit her brother and his mate and dragonets. She is also a very good healer, and was taught the ways of healing of all seven dragon tribes. Now she is constantly helping her tribe with charity work and volunteering. 'Allies' 'Prince Ninegills' He is her twin brother and best friend. They have a good brother-sister relationship and will help each other at any cost. 'Shadowrunner, Skylar & Comet' They met through Ninegills and she had a few conflicts with the SkyWing-Skylar because of their position in battle, but eventually grew to like her. She became quick friends with Shadowrunner and his dragonet, Comet, who was also animus like her. She grew to like Comet and helped train her in the ways of the animus dragons. 'Parakeet, Conure & Swan' They are part of Ninegills family and Abalone became great friends with them. She visits occasionally and studies the parrots there with the help of Parakeet. 'Gallery' Princess Abalone.jpg|Princess Abalone by SeaWing1983 Category:Flare's Things Category:Characters